X-Strikers: A New Generation
by KakarotSSj3
Summary: Years after the X-Men disbanded, a new threat starts to rise. Cyclops, along with Wolverine and Dr. Hank McCoy figure that instead of attempting to get the old team back together, they should focus on creating and guiding a new team of mutants. OC Submission is now closed! Chapter 2 will be up soon! All OC characters will be used at some point in the story
1. OC Submission Form

Author Notes

Yo, X-Men fans! Even though I some ideas for characters, I'll be needing some of your OCs. You can leave them in the review section or you can just PM me. You can submit as much as you like! Here is the submission form:

**Codename (Superhero or villain Name):**

**Secret Identity:**

**Hero or Villain:**

**Gender:**

**Birthday and Age:**

**Physical Description:**

**Personality:**

**Background Information (History or How your OC got their Powers):**

**Powers:**

**Strengths/ Weaknesses:**

**Any other information:**

I would really appreciate it if you send in some OCs. And remember, submit as many as you like. I like a variety and I'm really excited to see what you guys have planned for OCs.


	2. The New Generation

**Chapter One: The New Generation**

**A/N: Just so that you know, I just threw this chapter together so you can see how this story will be. But know that the next chapters will be WAY BETTER!**

* * *

_It has been around two decades since the X-Men defeated the power hungry God, Galactus. After the battle, the team of mutants decided to disband and start their very own separate journeys. But only a few years after that, a new threat began to rise in Bayville, and then it spread around the entire planet._

_ Exactly a year after the X-Men disbanded millions of Purifiers and Sentinels spread across the entire Earth. They only had one goal and that was to arrest all mutants and if the mutant was a Level X Mutant (such as Jean Grey or Cyclops) they were to exterminate the mutant. But ultimately, they were defeated by the X-Men Resurrected._

_ Now, the many mutants that are still alive and not arrested barely use their powers to this day. They live in fear that if they do, a new generation of Purifiers will reveal themselves to the world._

_ Still, some mutants use their powers to fight crime and protect civilians under new Codenames, while many mutants are buried in the ground or trapped in prison. But one mutant has a plan on how he can convince mutants to get back to their ways, that mutant's name is Scott Summers._

James Howlett, better known as simply Logan, rode his 1963 Harley Davidson Duo Glide FLH through the dark, windy roads of Bayville. He was searching for six teenager mutants that Scott Summers had referred him too.

"Logan, we have a location on one of the mutants… her name is Katerina Louisa Frost and Cerebrius says that she is in a Starbucks near your location on Bayville Avenue." Scott spoke to Logan through the microphone.

"Alright bub, I'll be there in around five minutes." Logan grunted as he started to speed up, heading towards the Starbucks his comrade had told him about.

After five minutes, Logan stopped his Harley Panhead outside of a Starbucks and walked in. He walked up to the counter quietly and ordered, "Coors Light, and make it quick!"

After obtaining his beverage, Logan walked to a table where a tan-skinned girl with sea blue eyes and long, dark brown hair was sitting. The girl looked over to see the man before looking down.

"Kate, I'm just here to help you." Logan said as he decapitated his beer can with his claws and began guzzling it down his throat.

The girl looked up and began to whisper. "H-How do you know my name… and how did you do that with your hands? Are you a mutant?" She asked the man.

"I'm just like you bub…I know what you are, I'm Logan, and I can help you with your abilities." Logan told the girl as he threw his empty beer can on the ground.

"You don't know anything about me! Just leave me alone," Kate growled as she got up and ran out of the diner, with Logan chasing after her.

"Get away from me!" Kate yelled after being chased for around five minutes. She then blasted Logan with a wave of ice, which the man easily avoided.

"Kate, just believe me! I'm an X-Man, dedicated to protecting Mutants," Logan cried out before Kate suddenly stopped.

"An X-Man? So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Kate said as she started to calm down, walking up to Logan.

"Well, since the X-Men disbanded, two others and I had decided to start training a new team of X-Men and we decided that you're a mutant and that we want to train you… if you want to. Because after all, we want you to fight for good and not for evil." Logan explained to the girl as they continued to walk.

After a few minutes of talking, Kate finally agreed to join Logan and the X-Men. "Good, come with me and hold on tight… things are going to get bumpy!" Logan smirked as the two got on his Harley before driving away, back towards the X-Mansion.

After arriving back at the Institute, Kate was introduced to Scott Summers, Hank McCoy, Kitty Pryde, and Kurt Wagner, all of whom were the only X-Men to have survived the Galactus encounter and Purifiers Era.

"So, am I the only one here?" Kate asked the adults, who were about to answer before a boy with short brown hair, hazel colored eyes suddenly appeared from behind the adult's bodies. He wore a black denim jacket, jeans, and a white t-shirt. He also had on glasses and he seemed sort of shy.

"Hey, my name's Caleb… but I'm known as Jumper now!" The boy smiled before he attempted to possess Kate by jumping into her body, only to fall headfirst onto the ground.

"So, what's your name?" Caleb asked Kate, who told him her first name only.

"Cool, so what is your ability?" Caleb questioned. Kate smiled before she breathed in before exhaling.

Now her hair was a snowy white color except her bangs and a few streaks which was now dark brown, and she had ice blue eyes and pale skin.

"Hydrokinesis and Cryokinesis," Kate responded. Caleb gasped as he couldn't believe what he was listening too.

"Whoa, that outclasses my power! All I can do is jump into someone's body and control them, and that's how I always passed my classes." Caleb smiled.

In a matter of hours, four more students arrived at the mansion. They were all boys and were dressed in their street clothes.

One of the boys revealed himself to be Richard Rodgers. He wore a white polo shirt that he wore under a sweatervest and black jeans. He had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. According to himself, he had superhuman abilities and could fly along with other dragonfly-like abilities.

Another of the boys seemed like he was extremely confident. He had two Katanas stashed on his back and had a bag filled with his clothes and possibly weapons. He wore a blue jacket and black sweats as if he was a guy who liked to relax. It turned out that this was Kevin Lizewski and that his father who was Kick-Ass had trained him in weaponry and martial arts as a young boy.

The next boy had fiery red hair and crimson colored eyes. He was stunned and looked around the X-Mansion in disbelief that he was in the secret base of the X-Men. He had a tan and was skinny and muscular. His powers were Pyrokinesis and it turned out that he could become stronger if he was angrier. His name was Christian Kane.

The last boy seemed like he was quite average. He was tall and had a well-toned body with just enough muscle. He had medium-length messy black hair and his left eye is blue while the right one is green. It turned out that he was Luke Zachary Rane and that he was a Hell Magi or was born with magical abilities. He carried a mirror, which he seemed to be protecting with his life.

After greeting one another, the six teenagers sat down on a couch, awaiting their orders. After a few minutes, Scott Summers walked in front of the teens and started talking.

"Okay, young mutants. You may be wondering why we have gathered you six here. Well, since the X-Men disbanded, I have dreamed of training my own team of a new generation of heroes. I have foreseen that many threats will rise and that you are the only hope for peace." He started, only to be interrupted by Luke.

"Um, sorry to interrupt but, will we fight crime in our street clothes or will your provide us with costumes like the ones you wear? And will we be getting an education?" Luke asked.

"Ah, yes you will be attending the local high school, Bayville High after Summer Break. And you can create your own costumes if you please. Since it's already late here are your X-Cards, keep the secure since you will need them to enter your rooms and to go on missions and simulations. They list your secret identities, Codenames, and other information." Hank told the children as he handed out their X-Cards.

"Now, get to bed… and be on the field bright and early at 8:00, or else bubs!" Logan growled before the six teenagers continued to their rooms, which were on the same hall.

Minutes later, Luke was sitting on his bed, holding his wand. "Senolcitome eht fo rorrim tnaig!" He yelled as he pointed his wand at the empty wall, making a giant mirror that resembled his handheld mirror appear on the wall.

"Emoticlones appear," Luke said to himself before his mirror flickered, and then revealing eight different Luke reflections which were all a different color. They all seemed different and resembled Luke.

"Emoticlones, I don't want a scene around this place… and Rage, don't act up!" Luke said to the reflections, pointing at the red reflection especially, who just snickered before disappearing.

The next moment, Luke laid down on the full-sized bed almost asleep. In a matter of minutes, he was fast asleep, snoring louder than ever.


End file.
